


Les oiseaux de passage

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Birds, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Metaphors, Multi, Two Shot, noms d'oiseaux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un milan, un faucon, une oie, beaucoup de canards, une petite chouette... ça commence à faire une sacrée volière. La vie des humains est plus supportable et plus amusante sous forme de jeu, pour Sonia.<br/>Et si Schierke finit par rejoindre sa vision des choses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les oiseaux de passage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sonia, Schierke, Charlotte ; indices de Sonia/Griffith, Charlotte/Griffith et Sonia/Schierke  
>  **Genre :** drôle de jeu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages et la situation sont la propriété de Miura Kentarō, le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Georges Brassens ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « jeu de l’oie » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (12 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tomes 27-28  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et quelques plumes

Sonia a comparé les gens ordinaires et leur Reine Charlotte à des canards. Elle-même se voit comme un milan, Griffith est un faucon. Schierke se retrouve symbolisée par une chouette.

C’est un jeu amusant, cette histoire qu’elle invente pour cette enfant. Séduire Schierke a l’air si facile, alors que son maître la néglige en faveur de son oie blanche.

Le jour où Sonia l’a rencontrée et où elle a tenté de l’apprivoiser, Schierke avait tenté de se déguiser en petite oie ; qu’importe, Sonia reconnaît toujours la chouette sous son plumage d’emprunt.

À son tour, Sonia s’essaie à se fondre dans la basse-cour, chose qu’elle a toujours détestée autrefois. Mais si elle veut comprendre ce que la reine des canards, l’oie blanche par excellence comme elle l’a surnommée, a de plus qu’elle pour que le Faucon la lui préfère, il faut qu’elle s’en rapproche. Elle voit surtout ce qu’elle a de moins, mais bon... ça ne peut pas être juste ce manque, justement ! Il y a forcément autre chose.

C’est tellement plus difficile de jouer avec le cœur des humains que de communiquer avec l’âme des morts... et jusqu’ici, c’était beaucoup moins gratifiant (peut-être parce qu’elle y a toujours échoué). Mais maintenant qu’elle a un but en tête...

Dans sa quête d’information, Sonia commence par se rapprocher de la poule affolée qui escorte la Reine et la questionner. Anna, de son petit nom ? Ça sera peut-être amusant de copiner avec elle, ou en tout cas de lui en donner l’impression.

La suivante la surprend en l’assurant que sa princesse vaut bien plus qu’une simple demoiselle en détresse, qu’avant d’être emprisonnée par l’empereur kushan, elle a participé au sauvetage du seigneur Griffith, que pour lui elle a bravé mille dangers, s’est proposée d’elle-même comme otage, l’a protégé d’une fléchette empoisonnée au risque d’y laisser la vie à sa place et quoi d’autre encore.  
Mais sans doute ne sont-ce là que les exagérations d’une volaille de basse-cour qui fait une montagne d’une taupinière. Sonia a ne refuse pas de le croire, mais elle a quand même du mal avec cette image surprenante que lui brosse Anna.

Mettant ça de côté pour y réfléchir plus tard, quand elle aura rassemblé plus d’éléments sur sa rivale, Sonia s’arrête sur ce qu’elle voit immédiatement sans le discours qu’on lui tient là : c’est rigolo quand même, la dévotion de cette Anna pour Charlotte ressemble presque à celle de Sonia elle-même pour Griffith. Presque. Un peu. Mais dans l’absolu elle refuse d’être mise dans le même panier que cette fille-là. La comparaison ne tient pas ! a-t-elle décidé, et ça elle n’en changera pas d’avis.

Ça serait trop la flatter que de croire qu’être la fidèle servante de Charlotte la rend spéciale comme elle-même l’est pour Griffith. Elle n’a aucune habileté particulière. Ou alors ça veut dire qu’il faut se placer sur une autre échelle de valeurs pour comparer, et que donc sa reine chérie est particulière parce qu’elle n’est qu’une oie au cœur de l’ordinaire, la normalité la plus parfaite, le summum du manque d’efficacité ?  
Ah ha. Pas très flatteur, vraiment, pour les canards, selon Sonia qui s’en tient quand même à son propre système de pensée. Elle en veut encore moins auprès de son faucon, du coup.

Rien à voir avec _sa_ petite chouette. Bon, la chouette est un oiseau de nuit alors que le faucon et le milan chassent de jour ; ils ne se côtoient normalement pas... mais à l’aube et au crépuscule, là où les limites se brouillent entre les mondes, tout peut arriver.

Alors qui sait...  
Elles sont sans nul doute appelées à se revoir.


	2. Avec deux ailes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une chouette et un milan se rencontrent entre jour et nuit, entre rêve et réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avec deux ailes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Schierke et Sonia  
>  **Genre :** un peu zarb  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarô, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « onirique » et « contrainte » pour 31_jours > (14 février ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** fête des oiseaux/Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Faucon Millénaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Schierke rêve. Schierke vole. Ça n’est pas la décorporation, la création de son corps astral, pas sa forme de lumière. Elle a un corps, un poids. Et pas sa forme habituelle. Tout est différent. Elle ne vole pas par la simple volonté de son esprit, mais par l’effort de ses ailes qui battent contre le vent.   
Ça n’est pas l’omniscience non plus, sa vision est différente. Plus vaste que dans son corps d’humaine, plus restreinte que lors d’une projection astrale. Elle sait aussi des choses inhabituelles ici et maintenant.   
Un cri l’appelle, le cri d’un rapace, qu’elle comprend et auquel elle répond. Elle sait que c’est Sonia. Elle la reconnaît malgré son apparence. Et elle sait que c’est vraiment elle, pas juste une représentation imaginée par son propre esprit. Qu’elles se sont vraiment rejointes en rêve. Ça n’est pas un sort jeté ; Sonia n’est pas sorcière et Schierke n’a rien tenté de tel – pas consciemment en tout cas. Sonia est quand même capable d’une magie étrange, à deviner les choses… peut-être sait-elle ce que Schierke souhaite au fond d’elle.   
En tant qu’humaine, Sonia est jolie, attirante, et un peu effrayante aussi. Sous sa forme de milan, elle est plaisante, sans autant de nuances. Les oiseaux qu’elles sont, même d’espèces différentes, se comprennent sans paroles. Dans le monde réel, elles ne rencontreraient qu’au crépuscule, à la frontière de deux mondes. 

Elles volent ensemble, apprenant à tenir la bonne distance entre leurs ailes. Les corps des oiseaux offrent des contraintes différentes des corps de lumière, qui présetent le risque de se fondre l’un en l’autre si la distance physique et émotionnelle fond trop. Ici, si elles s’approchent trop, même sans aller jusqu’à se heurter, juste se frôler, elles se gênent et entravent le vol l’une de l’autre. Le vent soulevé par leurs ailes les repousse et menace de les déséquilibrer jusqu’à la chute à travers le ciel.  
Elles peuvent se suivre avec une facilité accrue : l’une guide et aide l’autre, l’aspire, l’attire dans son sillage. Mais pas se côtoyer. Il y a quelque chose à apprendre ici…   
Leur langage sans parole, en tout cas, elles le comprennent parfaitement.   
Les becs et les serres rendent impossible tout geste de communication habituel humain. Il n’est pas question de caresses, même du bout des plumes de leurs ailes, encore moins de baisers. Ça n’est pas ce genre de rêve que Schierke fait. Et même si elles se rencontraient en chair et sans plume dans la réalité, elles ne le feraient pas !  
Mais si elles se rencontraient sur le plan astral… là oui, Schierke sait combien il serait facile – et dangereux – de laisser fusionner leurs spectres. Les oiseaux et le plan des rêves leur permettent et l’évasion et la sécurité. Leurs formes d’oiseaux et leurs souvenirs d’humaines transcendent tous les obstacles. Si elles veulent, elles peuvent se livrer à une parade… martiale ou amoureuse. La différence devient minime.   
Deux oiseaux femelles, à l’issue d’une lutte de dominance, peuvent-ils s’accoupler physiquement ? Dans la nature, aucune des deux ne sait. Qu’a bien pu lui apprendre Flora, qu’a-t-elle pu observer elle-même ? Jamais avant elle ne s’est préoccupée de ces détails. Mais dans ce rêve, la réponse pour elles est évidente. Rien ne les en empêche, que la volonté d’en prendre l’initiative !

Plus rien ne l’attache. La liberté dont elle jouit n’est pas la même que la solitude lorsqu’elle a perdu tous ses repères. Ici, Schierke peut choisir qui elle veut suivre, qui elle mène, si elle veut, parce qu’elle le veut, sans que rien ne lui soit imposé. Elle peut admettre que la volonté de Flora ne soit pas forcément la sienne, que la route qu’on a tracée pour elle ne soit pas la seule possible. 

Elles peuvent voler jusqu’au bout du monde, que ce soit celui du jour ou de la nuit, sans avoir à penser, à savoir où elles vont. Juste apprécier le voyage, se laisser porter par le vent, par leurs ailes. Découvrir la beauté du monde libre d’entraves. Et peut-être se perdre au passage. C’est un jeu dangereux mais tellement exaltant !  
Elles marquent de temps à autre un arrêt, pas dans un nid pérenne, mais une aire pour elles deux juste un temps. 

Le faucon vole loin, très loin d’elles, sur une toute autre route ; les loups, les moutons, les chiens et tous les oiseaux de basse-cour restent à terre, hors de leurs pensées. Elles ont toute latitude de les y oublier.   
Sonia a raison : elles se ressemblent, elles se comprennent. À Schierke de choisir : admettre qu’elle veut la rejoindre, ou finalement la rejeter ? Là, il n’y a qu’elles deux, et elles ont pris toute la distance possible avec les contraintes qui influenceraient sa décision.   
Sans les esprits, autant des boulets que des guides, sans les enfants à protéger, à éduquer, gratifiants mais pesants… Le rêve permet à Schierke de s’élever bien au-dessus de tout ça, de se défaire du poids de toutes ses responsabilités, de s’évader. C’est la volonté de Flora qu’elle accomplit là, pas la sienne propre. Elle a toujours un grand amour et un profond respect pour son mentor ; ce qu’elle découvre ne change rien à l’amour filial qu’elle éprouvait pour elle, mais elle n’a pas vraiment eu le choix et n’a pas encore entièrement accepté ce qu’elle a demandé d’elle. Elle s’habitue peu à peu aux compagnons de route que le destin lui a imposé mais l’affection qu’elle commence à éprouver envers eux est toujours mêlée de ressentiment.   
Envers Sonia, en revanche, rien de tout cela. Elle est entièrement libre de l’aimer ou de la détester, sans aucun a priori. 

Il reste un détail de poids tout de même que Schierke n’arrive pas à chasser de son esprit… Sonia l’a-t-elle choisi à dessein quand elle a créé cette situation ? Le milan est diurne, la chouette nocturne. Même dans le monde des oiseaux, elles se trouvent chacune dans une face du monde opposée.


End file.
